


Stuck in Heat

by icycas



Series: Smut Oneshots [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom George, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moaning, NSFW, Omega George, Omega Verse, Pregnancy Kink, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, alpha dream, dtao3, top dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icycas/pseuds/icycas
Summary: George’s heat suppressors are gone and his heat is showing no signs of slowing down.Request: Omega George in heat
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Series: Smut Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869757
Comments: 34
Kudos: 1614
Collections: MCYT, you've read this fucker :]





	Stuck in Heat

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Please don't read this if you're uncomfortable with this pairing being written about explicitly. This story is entirely fiction, but these are real people. Please don't harass anyone in this fic about pairings or their sexuality – I recognize that Dream and George are both straight; this is just self indulgence. If either of them ever state that this type of content makes them uncomfortable, I will delete my work.

Although George loved being roommates with Dream, he sometimes just wanted to be alone. Like right now. George was currently looking at the bottom of an empty pill bottle, and was panicking.

_What happened to the suppressors? There were so many last month?_

George’s head was racing as he felt his heat approaching quickly. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ George remembered the day he had gotten blackout drunk and Dream had said that George was rummaging through the drawers for food and knocked a pill bottle over, causing the pills to all spill out. Naturally, the two threw away the pills, but _holy shit_ , George couldn’t believe that his dumbass knocked over his heat suppressors out of all of them.

George was starting to feel slick drip down his tight and his mind go cloudy. The best thing he could do was lock himself in his room before it got too out of hand. As George locked his door, he ran to his closet to pick up his butt plug with a knot on it to keep the slick in. As he slipped the toy in, George felt numb. The pleasure was already enough to cause George to leak even more, the sweet substance was starting to build up. The omega tried to control himself enough to grab his phone and text Dream a quick text about how he shouldn’t come back today. He was so distracted by his heat that he wasn’t able to read Dream’s conceded text about what was happening. As George tossed his phone to the side, he tried his best to calm himself, but his urge to get bred was quickly taking over.

George laid face down and ass up, closed his eyes, and imagined a big strong alpha behind him. George slowly pulled out the plug and a large glob of slick immediately ran down from his hole to the tip of his cock, where it started to drip. George moaned as he started to slowly fuck himself with the plug, just barely reaching the knot at the end, before slipping it back out to repeat the process. As he felt himself get close, he stuffed the entire knot in and pretended an alpha was knotting him. The omega came crying into the sheets, but it still wasn’t enough. As George started to fuck himself with the toy again, he heard the front door open.

_Fuck_ , Dream thought. The scent that was clawing its way to his nose was enough to knock the wind out of him. George was in heat. As Dream covered his nose quickly to try and prevent his rut from getting triggered, he scrambled to unlock the door to leave. Just as he was about to throw the door open, George let out an obscene moan from his room.

“Alpha, I need you so bad, _please_ ~” Dream’s breath hitched as he felt his cock go rock hard. As if his body had it’s own mind, he started to walk towards George’s room. The small omega had unlocked the door for Dream to see the boy on full display, and when Dream laid his eyes on George, his rut was set off.

Dream shakingly reached out to the omega, still trying to control himself despite his brain telling him to breed and mate the omega in front of him.

“Alpha, come and breed me, I need you inside me,” George said as he shook his ass to get Dream’s attention.

Dream’s breath hitched. His cock was begging to be enveloped by George’s tight heat. Dream quickly stripped himself of his clothes, and the sight of Dream’s huge cock caused George to start leaking even more. While Dream still had some of his sanity left, he tried looking for the mating collar.

“George, baby, I need you to tell me where you keep the mating collar.” The mating collar acted as a protection for omegas in heat to prevent alphas from marking them on accident. When omegas are in heat, they lose all control over their mind, and the only thought they have until they get knotted or until the heat passes is for an alpha to mate and breed them. Because omegas are never in their right mind during heat, all omegas are provided mating collars in case they seek to have an alpha breed them without being tied to them.

George whined. “I don’t need it, I want to be yours alpha~”

Dream groaned, he knew that George wasn’t going to be of help. Painfully, Dream searched the room for the collar while George’s scent kept getting stronger with the amount of slick that was now seeping due to Dream’s rut scent that was mixing in the air. Finally, Dream found the collar hidden in George’s clothes drawer. He quickly made his way over to the desperate omega, locked the collar on, and threw the key in a corner. Dream immediately started to stuff his face against the crook of the omega’s neck, where the sickeningly sweet scent was the most fragrant. George smelled like roasted vanilla beans and coffee, and Dream just couldn’t get enough of the scent.

“Alpha, please I need you to breed me, fill me full of your pups,” George whined as he grinded his ass back onto Dream’s cock. Dream growled as he pulled the omega’s ass up against his leaking member to tease at the hole. George’s tongue lolled out of his mouth like a cute little pup from the feeling of a hard alpha against his hole.

In one motion, Dream thrusted into George’s needy hole, and George screamed with pleasure. “FuCK, ALPHA, MFFFmMM!”

Dream instinctively bit around the collar to try and mate the pretty omega under him, and the feeling of the pressure around George’s mate gland caused him to cry out again as his eyes rolled back.

“Alpha, feels so good, mate me! I’m yours!” George cried out in absolute bliss.

Dream roughly grabbed at George’s hair to bring the brunette up so that he could thrust deeper into him. “You’re going to call me by my name so you remember who’s fucking you this good,” Dream snarled into the boy’s ear. He gave a few hard thrusts into the boy, causing him to bounce against Dream’s dick.

George nodded mindlessly, “yes, Dream, yes~ it’s so good!”

“Good little omega, hmmm, wanna make you so round with my cum so that everyone knows who you belong to.” Dream dropped the boy back down and started to lightly spank George’s ass, causing the smaller boy to tighten up against him.

Dream groaned, “so fucking tight kitten.”

The pet name went straight to George’s dick. “Dream, I want to see you, ngmff~”

Dream kissed George’s back before flipping him over without taking his cock out. Once George was facing him, the alpha slammed back into the boy at a brutal pace.

“AhhHHH right there Alpha, feels so good!”

Dream smirked at how George was unraveling beneath him as he quickened his pace. Dream could tell that George was close to cumming due to he amount of slick that was now leaking onto the base of Dream’s cock and also by the omega’s scent becoming more fragrant.

“Dream, I’m so close, knot me and fill me up~” George made a motion to bring the taller boy’s face against his own, and Dream got the idea.

“I’ll breed you nice and full, fill you with my pups,” Dream groaned out before kissing the omega. He gave one last thrust before he began cumming. The knot at the base of his cock was slowly starting to inflate, causing George’s hole to tug against it. Dream kept fucking into George as his knot was growing, causing the boy to cry out from the pain mixed with pleasure. The tug against his hole from each thrust was stretching George out even further, but he couldn’t deny that it felt so good. Once the knot got too big to pull out without being painful, Dream buried himself in George and started to shallowly trust and grind against the omega’s prostate. George cried out at the abuse on his sweet spot and came while Dream was filling him up. They would be stuck like that for at least an hour, waiting for Dream’s cock to spill enough cum to fill up George.

“Feel better?” Dream asked as he nuzzled against the collar, trying to inhale more of George’s scent.

“Mhhmmm, I can feel your cum, there’s so much,” George moaned out as he pressed against the base of his stomach.

“You’re going to look so good, all round with my cum,” Dream groaned at the thought. “You’re on the pill right?”

George laughed, “of course. I don’t think either of us are actually prepared to raise a kid.”

Although Dream definitely wasn’t ready to have a kid with George, the thought of George’s stomach being full with a litter had Dream’s cock twitch in interest.

“Are you serious?” George caught onto Dream’s dirty thought and laughed out.


End file.
